silly_survivor_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Winners/Episodes/The One Where Someone Wins Again
The One Where Someone Wins Again is the fifth episode of Survivor: Winners. Challenges Redemption Duel: Run to the Hills The contestants run towards hills far, far away. The first person there wins. Winner: '''Joey Tribbiani '''Reward Challenge: Nobles, Priests, Citizens and Farmers Four people from each tribe play rock, paper, scissors in duels. Everyone starts as a farmer, and the winner in a farmer vs farmer duel becomes a citizen. The winner in a duel between citizens becomes a priest and the winner in a priest duel becomes a noble. The person who becomes a noble wins a shower and hygiene articles for their tribe, and the person who became the noble furthermore wins a clue to the Hidden Immunity Idol. Winner(s): '''Fe Peletier Ma of Lake-town '''Immunity Challenge: Go Fish The tribes will have one hour to fish, with four people from each tribe fishing. Whoever catches the most fish in terms of weight wins. '''Winner(s): '''Fe Story Day 16 All contestants gather around for the Redemption Island duel, and Nathaniel reveals they are swapping tribes after it. Joey and Kurou are brought out, Nathaniel Swede tells them about the challenge and they then prepare to fight for their lives. Joey takes the early lead, while Kurou instead tries to save his energy for the long run. This seems to be a bad strategy, as Joey is more than half-way through when Kurou isn't even a quarter of the way there. Joey starts to slow down, allowing Kurou to catch up on him, but he is still far, far behind. Shortly after Kurou makes it half-way there, Joey reaches the hills, winning the challenge and staying alive. Nathaniel Swede sends Joey back to await his next duel, sends Kurou out of the game and reveals the new swap is splitting the tribes into men vs women once more. Day 17 The tribes gather for their reward challenge. Everyone from Fe play, while the Master, Hodges, Odysseus and Yamada are chosen to play for Ma. The first duel is between Catherine and the Master. Catherine picks scissors while the Master picks paper. Catherine becomes a citizen and moves on to the next round. The second duel is between Hodges and Carol. Hodges picks rock while Carol picks paper, meaning Carol wins and advances to the next round. Monica faces Odysseus in the third round, where Monica's paper beats Odysseus' rock. In the final round between farmers, Yamada faces Blake. Blake picks scissors while Yamada picks rock, advancing Yamada to the next round. The next duel is between Carol and Yamada. Carol's rock beats Yamada's scissors, advancing Carol to the priest duel. The second citizen duel is between Catherine and Monica. Catherine's paper loses to Monica's scissors. The priest duel between Monica and Carol first ends with Monica's rock neither beating nor losing to Carol's rock, but after a redo of the last round Monica's scissors loses to Carol's rock, meaning Carol becomes the noble and wins reward for Fe and individual reward for herself. Nathaniel congratulates Fe, but Odysseus chooses to redo the challenge with his Winds of Aeolus. This time, while the Fe members and the Master still all play, J.D., Newton and Snow replace Yamada, Hodges and Odysseus. The first duel of the new round one is between the Master and Monica. The Master's rock beats Monica's scissors, and he moves on to the citizen rounds. The next duel is between Snow and Blake. Snow's rock beats Blake's scissors, and he also moves on to the next round. The third duel is between J.D. and Catherine. At first, both pick rock, but the second time J.D. instead picks scissors, allowing Catherine to move on. In the final farmer round, Carol's rock beats Newton's scissors, and she moves on to the citizen round. Snow faces the Master in the first citizen round, where they both pick scissors twice, before Snow changes to paper the third time, allowing the Master to become a priest. In the duel between Carol and Catherine, Carol's rock beats Catherine's scissors. In the priest duel between the Master and Carol, Carol's rock loses to the Master's paper, making the Master the noble and giving Ma the win. Nathaniel congratules Ma, and sends the tribes back to camp. Day 18 The tribes gather for the immunity challenge. Gandalf, V.M., Luki and Ron fish for Ma. After one hour, Ma has only caught two fish while Fe has caught 85. As the fish have roughly the same average size, Fe wins in a landslide victory. Nathaniel congratulates them and tells Ma he will see them at tribal. Luki is exiled and J.D. is captured. While captured, J.D. chooses to swap tribes with Catherine. Tribal Council 5: Ma Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Trivia *The episode title was said by Hifumi Yamada, referring to the reward challenge being reset, thus being the challenge where someone wins again. Gallery